The Chan Phantom
by LoneWolven22
Summary: This is WICKED PONYS Phantom Chan I forgot my login info for it and must re-post the story so here


**Ok, I am also WICKED PONYS but I lost that login info and my computer with my writing progams are stoped working for a while, but now I can so I'm ro-posting injoy.**

**This is my first fanfic please be nice, but constructive criticism is welcomed**

**Phantom Chan**

**Danny Phantom x Jackie Chan Adventures**

**When Jackie's cousin Shan sent his daughter Jade to him he also sent his adoptive daughter Danielle over to. In the same day Jackie also get "hired" to help his old friend, Captain Black, deal with the crime syndicate The Dark Hand. Talk about bad day.**

**I don't own Jackie Chan Adventures or Danny phantom (or anything else that might come along**)

**Nobody's POV**

It was a typical day in San Francois for Jackie, who was practicing his martial arts, at Uncle's store called "Uncle's Rare Finds" when he hears the bell system Uncle made. Jackie move to the second floor landing and asked "What is it Uncle?" Uncle replies "Come, give Uncle a hug." Jackie smiles at Uncle, he leaps over the railing turns midair grab the railing than backflips lands and turns around arms open wide. When Jackie gets close Uncle hits Jackie upside the head with two of his fingers. "OW!" Jackie cried. "You did not make coffee this morning," said Uncle, "coffee is only thing keeping Uncle's ancient heart beating, you want dead Uncle, no than you make coffee. "Ok." replied Jackie. "One more thing," Says Uncle, "You received phone call from University they want you to translate parchments." Jackie replies, "Ok." "One more thing," Uncle said again, "I cannot read these inscriptions, very old writing, I must go in back look at my journals." "Ok." answered Jackie again. "One more thing," says Uncle again, "these are your nieces Jade and Danielle, they will live with you for a year." "Ok?" "Ok," says Jackie. "I have nieces?" cried Jackie in surprise. Jade was wearing her orange short sleeve hoody and a long sleeve shirt underneath, a pair of blue jeans, and red sneakers, her hair was black it was almost blue. Danielle had a blue hoody, red shorts, blue sneakers, and a red hat, her hair was also black and tied back in a ponytail. Uncle replied, "Your cousin's Shin girls from Hong Kong, Jade is not behaving well there, doing poorly in school, your cousin thinks she will do better in America with you." "Urgh, nobody asked my." Jackie said. "Did not want to bother you," Said Uncle to Danielle's amusement. "Now, you both get to know each other while I go do work," said Uncle as he left with shield to the back room. While he was leaving Jackie cried quietly, "but I don't know anything about children." Looking back he noticed Uncle had already left He turned back around and chuckled nervously. "Hello, I am Jackie." He said slowly, because he did not know how good they were at English. Neither of them answered. "Mm, no English," said Jackie. Jackie then bent down asked in Chinese.

A moment later the bell singled the shop's door was opened and three people walked in one was tall and balky with a not so neat suit and tie combo, he had grey skin tinted green, the same with his hair. The next guy had black leather jacket and pants with a dark grey under shirt, he had black hair and orange shades, he was easily of Asian descent. The third and last men was wearing a white 80's suit and black shoes, his hair was red. As they walked in Jackie asked from behind the counter, "Welcome to Uncle's Rare Finds how can I help you?" Together they walked up to the counter and the red head asked, "You Jackie Chan the archaeologist?" "Hu, I dabble in the study of past civilizations," replied a flattered Jackie. "Well we're aware you recently dabbled a shield from a Bavarian castle our extremely wealthy emplorer is interested in purchasing that shield," said the man. Jackie's eyes narrowed be for he said, "I am sorry I donated that piece to the university." The mystery man replied, "Really?" be for nodding to the other men, one of them pushed a couple of vase's over. Jackie quickly moved to stop them from hitting the ground. When he did the third men knocked one more over. Jackie, who was lying on the ground, swiftly grabbed a chair cushion with feet and swung it on the ground the vase was going to hit causing it to fly back in to the air, at the same time he tossed the other vases up jumped up grabbed as they came back down placed them on a counter next to him grab the third in its midair flight then set it down be for smoothly sitting the chair he got the cushion from. Everyone gasped after he sat down in shock at his speed and agility. The red head said, having already gotten over the shock, "It would be in your family's best interest to undonate Mr. Chan it by this time tomorrow." As they left Uncle returned from the back and asked, "Did they buy anything?" Jackie simply said, "No," be for Uncle cried, "You terribly salesman," Jackie ignored the insult and said, "Watch the girls and hide the shield." "Where am I going to hide a giant shield," cried Uncle be for saying, "Where did I put it?"

**Danielle POV**

Jade and I watch as uncle Jackie ran outside I asked, "Were following him, aren't we?" Jade simply says, "Yup." My reply was a 'sigh' then I said, "Lets go." We ran after Jackie while Uncle was distracted and saw Jackie running after a white car on the roof tops. We saw him climbing down the building on a pipe when it gave out to his weight and watched him fall on their front hood. As they started to drive away with Jackie still on the hood they run it a fence, and at that point Jackie kicked their butts. After the fight Jade and I watch as a bald guy in long black coat, a red turtle neck, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of black shoes. Him and his goons put Jackie in the back of a black van and drove away. Jade and I followed and saw uncle Jackie's phone both shot like a rocket in to the wall, while the bald man says out load, "I tried to warn him," be for walking over to another wall pushing a stone in and secret door opens. They walk down and be for the door closes jade and I sneak in. We find the vehicle bay and see a row of bikes with the keys on the ground next to them, careless much, I look at Jade and can see the wicked idea in her head and knew were on the same page. Will were driving down the hall we see Jackie talking to the bald guy and calls out Jackie's name and drives by him will I stop next to the bald guy. While Jackie gets jade to stop in a very self-harming way I talk with the bald guy.

"So your Jackie's niece yay, nice to meet you, thought I would like to know how you got in here little lady?" he asked kindly. "First names than explanations, fair," I tell him. He chuckles and says' "Fair enough, names Captain Black commanding officer of section 13." "Danielle Chan," I answered while looking to see if Jackie needed any help with Jade it turned out he did 10 seconds ago 'ow'. I turned back to Captain Black when he asked, "So how did you get down here?" I was about to answer when Jade said, "The stairs." Black than asks, "Where'd you get bikes and the keys?" "The vehicle bay," answered Jade. "And the keys were on the ground next to them. Jackie pulls Jade aside to tell her something, after talking to her Jackie get a phone call. "Hello," Jackie says. The person on the other side says something. Jackie replies, "Uncle." I tune out rest of the conversation until I hear Jackie say, "Uncle, Uncle, Uncle?" That's when I start to get worried. Than Jackie says, "Yes, yes I will bring it, I will come alone." He then turns to Captain Black and asks, "A favor between friends, watch my nieces?" "Jackie, where are you going?" asked Black. "Please don't ask questions?" asked Jackie not noticing Jade and I were gone. I had gone invisible and walked into the elevator with Jackie. Jade went for the stairs.

**Jackie's POV**

I arrive at the shop and run in side closing the door, out of habit, and ask myself, "Where would Uncle hide the shield?" I start to look around when I moved a screen and see Jade and she says "Hi." I leapt back when I hear another "Hi." And jump again. I then turn around and see Danielle waving at. I asked in shock, "How did you?" be for getting cut off by their answers "Stairs." Jade said flatly while Danielle said, "Elevator." I turn to look at her and so does Jade than we both asked, "When did you get in the elevator?" "Same time as Jackie," She said. "How did I not see you?" I cried in surprise. She simply said "Sorry, trade secret." "Aright, go to your room both of you, I have something I need to do ok." I said sternly. "Oh, let us help Uncle's our uncle too, I think." 'Slap' Danielle face palmed. "Fine help find the shield." I said than I walked off to look the next thing I hear I Jade saying she found it then I am buried under a pile of text, tomes, and books. Jade asks, "This it?" "Yes," I cried. Jade than said, "I must be getting that wisdom you were talking about." 'Slap' Danielle face palmed again. "Thank you," I said be for adding, "Now go to your room you two." They then groaned and when upstairs to their room and I left the store with the shield. I walked to the skyscraper on which I would meet the man who kidnaped Uncle. When I got there I hear someone say, "Uncle's up there uh?" When I heard this I turned around and saw Jade and Danielle standing there. I replied, "You speak English?" They answered, "You we do." "So what part of stay in your do you not understand?" I said. "Uhhhh," they cried. "Stay here or I'll put you both back on the first flight to Hong Kong," I said sternly. "Scouts honor," Jade said. I then turned and ran in to the building.

**Jade's POV**

When Jackie left I quietly said, "cha, like I'm a scout." I look and see Danielle who was shaking her head from side to side than she said, "So who's going home first you or me?" "How about both of us," I answered. "Works for me," she said. We both ran up the stairs and when we got to the top we saw a sumo in a white t-shirt, a pair of black spandex overalls, and a pair of japanese sandals. Jackie looks over and sees us nods torts Uncle and I give him a thumbs up. He then said "Okdoky you want the shield," he then held it like you would hold a shield and said, "Catch." The sumo's eyes widen he lets go of Uncle and raises his hands to catch letting go of uncle to do so at this moment I signal to Uncle to come to the stairs. Half way there the sumo says "Fool sat goodbuy to your uncle," when look over and sees Uncle at the door he roars in rage. As the door I hear Jackie say, "I bet I run faster than you." Than the door closes and we run down the stairs as fast as we safely can. As we leave the building I look up to see Jackie cornered with no place to run. Thinking quickly I call out "Jackie" Jackie looks down and seeing the plan smiles to the ninjas and tosses the shield over the edge to me. I yell out, "Mine," as it falls down. When I catch it I'm pushed in to Danielle and Uncle nocking us to the ground. I take the stone out of the shield as get up and start to run but quickly find my path blocked by the sumo. "The shield," he said. Uncle attempted to fight him but when he found out after his first attack he was no match for the giant of a men he stepped back let me give him the shield. He left after he got the shield then the ninjas disappeared and a helicopter from section 13 with Captain Black and he yelled to Jackie, "Seriously it's a research job."

**Nobodies POV**

When everyone was back on the ground again Black said, "Jackie I never meant for your family to get involved in this." "It's not your fault the Dark Hand was after the shield 'slap' ow," Said Jackie. "I told you shield not important talisman in center of shield is that is where the magic lies," said Uncle everybody except Danielle looked at him like he was craze. "Uh," said Black, "Don't you worry we'll be happy to look in to that once we reclaim the talisman from the Dark Hand. "Don't need to," says Jade as she holds out the talisman, "Admit it I'm getting wise."

Somewhere else in the city the sumo was giving the shield to his master he said, "Master," when his master noticed the talisman was missing and he along with the dragon statue behind him said, "Tohru," "What" Tohru said slightly worried.

**Well that was chapter one please review and tell me what you think and if Danielle should have a love interest and who should show up**

**(one or two may be used per chapter)**


End file.
